Sands of Tomorrow
by tellergirl
Summary: 4th in the Sands series. Alex is 25, and on his first adventure. Jonathan's found something...
1. Default Chapter

"I don't want him to go, Rick Ryan Johnson Ryan Johnson 2 166 2001-11-10T23:55:00Z 2001-11-10T23:55:00Z 5 1537 8763 73 17 10761 9.2720 

Ok, so I can't leave my friends behind.  

I own nothing from the Mummy franchise.  If I did, I'd be way too rich to sit here and write….

Part I

"I don't want him to go, Rick."  Evy said anxiously as she twisted her hands together in her lap.

"I know."  Rick said, hiding his amusement at her worry as well as his own anxiety.  He took her in his arms, wrapping her securely in his embrace as he rested his chin atop her head.  "We can't tell him no, sweetheart."

Evy sighed, taking comfort from his strength as she nestled against him.  Many years of marriage had not lessened their love, or their need for each other.  His strength calmed her nerves.

"He wouldn't listen if we did ask him to stay."  Rick continued, a smile in his voice.  "He's too much like you in that respect."

"You mean in his determination?"  Evy asked, tipping her head back to look at him in time to catch the smile.

"Stubborn."  Rick corrected, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

"We could go with him."  Evy suggested, her face lighting up as the idea occurred to her.  "He may need my help, this is his first…"

"He'd hate the interference."  Rick interrupted.  "This is his first dig, and his first chance to prove himself at the museum.  He needs to know the curator trusts him, Evy."

"I do trust him Rick, as the curator and his mother."  Evy said with a frustrated sigh.  "I'll miss him, is all."

"We both will."

Meanwhile…

Alex O'Connell closed his bedroom door as he exited, pausing to adjust the weight of the duffel bag he carried before heading down the hall towards the stairs.  As he passed the room his sister occupied he was halted by the muffled sounds coming through the closed door.  He tapped on the door before pushing it open, sticking his head in to see her sprawled across her bed with her head buried under the pillow.

"Emma, what's wrong?"  Alex asked, dropping the bag with a thud as he perched on the edge of her bed.  

Emma raised her tear-streaked face to look at him, misery written clearly on her face.  Her long brown curls were escaping from the pin that attempted to hold it back.  

"I don't want you to go away!"  She wailed, fling herself into his arms.  "I want you to stay here!"

"I have to go, Moppet."  Alex said, squeezing her 11-year-old frame close.  "Uncle Jon needs my help."

"Why can't Uncle Jon come here?"  Emma demanded, looking up at him beseechingly.  "Uncle Jon and Aunt Amanda."

"Because Uncle Jon found something under the sands."  Alex explained, hoisting her up as he rose, grabbing his bag along the way.  "Something he wants me to look at."

"Can I go with you?"  Emma pleaded, oblivious to the way he nearly staggered under the combined weight of kid sister and bag.

"You need to stay here and look after Mum and Dad."  Alex said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"C'mon, Alex."  Emma said stubbornly as he set her down.  She folded her arms across her chest as they entered the study.  "Do I look stupid?  Mum and Dad can take care of themselves."

Evy and Rick looked up as Alex's bag hit the floor with a thud.  Evy blinked back unwanted tears as she looked at her children, one 25, the other 11.  Her oldest was going out into the world, and she was determined not to show him how much she wanted him to stay.

"Was I this much trouble when I was young?"  Alex asked, his voice mildly exasperated as Emma turned her back on him in a huff.

"You were worse."  Rick said mildly, looking up from the paper he'd been reading.  

Evy still marveled at how much her husband and son looked alike.  Alex was not an exact copy of his father, but the resemblance was obvious.  Alex's hair was a slightly lighter shade of golden brown; kept short and neat save for a lock that tended to fall into his eyes when he was reading.  He had the same magnetic brown eyes, the same appealing mouth.  She was proud to note that the shape of his nose was hers, though he had Rick's stubborn chin.  Their daughter, on the other hand, resembled her only in the curly hair that resisted taming.  She took after her Uncle Jon, with enough of Evy mixed in to make her utterly feminine.  Jonathan was quite pleased by the fact that his sister's child had the look of him.  He bragged about it often, much to Rick's irritation. 

"Look at it this way, Emma.  When I get home, you'll get presents."  Alex said, trying to coax a smile out of his sister.  "You may get them sooner if Mum and Dad bring you along when they come out to check on me."

"Alex, we weren't planning on checking up on you."  Evy protested.

"Doesn't the curator always check up on her employees first dig site?"  Alex teased, raising an eyebrow as he talked.  "Besides, I'm going to need your expert opinion sooner or later, Mum."

"If I'm hearing correctly, he's ASKING me to check up on him."  Evy said, a small smile crossing her face as she met Rick's glance.

"Gee, Mum.  He's practically begging you to follow him."  Emma said, nearly jumping up and down in excitement.  "I'm going to Egypt!"

"We haven't discussed that, young lady."  Rick said sternly.

"But Dad!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

CAIRO…

Alex raised his fist and pounded on the door before him with enough force to rattle its frame.  He waited a few moments, then began to pound again, a grin lighting his face as he heard cursing and grumbling coming from the other side.  He didn't cease his assault on the door until he heard the latch raise, and the door swung open to reveal Jonathan Carnahan on the other side.

"Are you trying to wake the dead, boy?"  Jonathan complained, the pleased grin that crossed his face belying the tone he used.  "Get on in here, before you get the authorities over here."

"Hello, Uncle Jon."  Alex said with a grin of his own as he stepped across the threshold.  "How are you doing?"

In answer Jonathan wrapped him in a fierce hug, nearly squeezing the breath from his lungs.  

"You'll see how I'm doing as soon as I show you what I've found."  Jonathan said, rubbing his hands together with glee as he turned towards the sitting room.

"I believe I rate a hug first."  Amanda said, stepping into the room.  "Hello, Alex."

"Aunt Mandy."  Alex said, stepping forward and folding her into his arms.  "When are you going to leave this crazy dolt and run away with me?"

"If I were ten years younger, I'd take you up on that offer."  Amanda said, earning a scowl from Jonathan.

"No she wouldn't.  The woman can't live without me."  Jonathan said smugly as he slid his arm around his wife's waist.  

"So, show me what you found, Uncle Jon."

"You got the drawing?  You saw the symbol?"

"Yes.  Why do you think Mum sent me out here so quick?"

"Because the curator of the Cairo museum demanded your presence."  Amanda said with a grin.  "Word has it she has clout with your mother."

"Word has it she's been full of herself ever since she got the position."  Jonathan grumbled, earning a well-placed jab from the subject of the conversation.  He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek before turning to pick up a cloth wrapped package.  "Look at this, boy."

He unwrapped the cloth, revealing a stone tablet covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs.  Alex took his glasses out of his pocket, sliding them on before taking the tablet from Jonathan.  He'd inherited his mother's need for them to read, and they gave him a serious look that was quite sexy.  He peered through them at the tablet, one eyebrow rising as he looked at the words.

"This talks about the tomb of Nefrekeptah."  Alex said, raising his gaze to look at his aunt and uncle.  "It's been missing for centuries."

"It tells the whole story…" Amanda said eagerly. "Look here."

~_~_~_~_~_

Nefrekeptah was a Magician with the power to cast spells.  He heard one day about a man with powers greater than his, and set out to find this man, determined to discover how he could obtain the same powers.  When he found the man, he was informed that he had gained his powers by reading from the Book of Thoth.

"The Book of Thoth?"  Jonathan asked, his expression wary.  "This isn't along the same lines as the other books we know so well, is it?"

"It is said that Thoth wrote the Book of the Dead, and the Book of Amon-Ra."  Amanda said, pausing in her reading.  "The Book of Thoth is so much more than that."

"Thoth was a god, said to be self-created."  Alex said, pushing his hand back through his hair.  "He's known as the Lord of Magic.  He's also known as the one who gave Isis the spell that raised Osiris from the dead."

"Self-created?  Must have been a powerful god."  Jonathan said as Amanda looked back at the ancient words.

Thoth has written down all his spells into one book.  Whoever was to read from this book would gain knowledge and power.  The spells in this book could control nature, create life…take it away.  It could make the reader the most powerful magician in the world.  The old man told Nefrekeptah the book was hidden in the very center of the Nile, near Thebes.  Nature, and a huge serpent protected it.  Nefrekeptah set out to find and claim the book.  Using magic and engineering skills he was able to retrieve the book, and proceeded to head for home.

His wife and his son, traveling with him, were taken by a wave of water.  He called forth their spirits, and they told him Thoth had been angered and had taken their lives as payment.  Fearing for his life, Nefrekeptah returned the book to one of Thoth's temples.  When he died it was buried with him.  It had only been found ounce after that, by a man called Setna, who returned it quickly when his own children were threatened.  The sand covered the tomb after that, making it invisible, impossible to find…

"The Book of Thoth."  Alex said thoughtfully.  "It's believed to be a myth."

"So were the other two books."  Jonathan said with a snort of laughter.  "And Ahm Shere.  Look at how those turned out."

"Is that all it says?"  Alex asked, bending to peer more closely at the tablet.  "Does anyone know you've found this?"

"Just you, your mother and father."  Jonathan said.  "Oh yeah, and I sent a message to Ardeth.  I figured he should know."

"Is he coming?"  Alex asked eagerly, hoping he would bring his Aunt with him if he did.

"We haven't heard anything, but that doesn't surprise me."  Amanda said with a small smile.

"Yeah, the bugger tends to sneak up on one."  Jonathan muttered while ignoring the look his wife threw him.

"The fewer that knows, the better."  Alex said, frowning as he ran his fingers over a worn section of the stone tablet.  "There are some symbols that have worn away."

"I noticed that."  Amanda said, "How much do you want to bet they were important?"

"They always are…"Jonathan said, his tone ominous.


	2. part2

Alex stepped out into the day, squinting a bit at the bright light of the sun. He had spent the day hunched over the dusty tomes that the museum's library had to offer. He carried some of these in the knapsack slung over his shoulder, though he expected they'd provide as little information as the ones he'd left behind. He made his way down the steps and into the crowd heading for the market place. He'd promised Emma gifts, and he knew he'd better get a head start.  
  
He didn't mind being jostled as people moved through the narrow corridors of the bazaar. He had complete awareness of his person, and would know in an instant if anyone tired to take from his pockets. He paused by a stall that sold trinkets, his eyes scanning for something that might catch his sister's eye. His gaze caught on an unusual box, slightly octagon in shape. It was dark with age, and tarnish. He reached for it, startled when the shopkeeper, having noticed his interest, quickly snatched it up and pressed it into his hand.  
  
"A gift perhaps? For someone special to you?"  
  
"Maybe." Alex said thoughtfully, turning the box over in his hands. Something about it was familiar, but he couldn't bring it forth in his memory. "How much?"  
  
So the haggling began. Pretty soon he had the box tucked into his pocket, and was on his way to the next stall. He did not see the gaze that followed him from the recesses of the alleyway as he continued his search for Emma's gift.  
  
He was near the end of the market place when something hard crashed down against the back of his head. He fell to his knees, his vision beginning to gray as he fought against the hands trying to pull the knapsack from his back. He heard shouts as he blacked out; all he saw was a robed figure hurrying away.  
  
.He was awakened by a light touch on his cheek, and a soothing voice speaking his name. He opened his eyes, seeing only a robed figure through his blurry gaze. He had his gun out in an instant, pointing it with a shaky hand directly at the figure.  
  
"Is that any way to greet your favorite aunt?" Rebecca asked, amusement lighting her face at the horrified look that crossed his face when he realized whom it was he held at gunpoint.  
  
"Aunt Becky." Alex groaned, re-holstering his gun immediately. "Please tell me Ardeth isn't here, because if he saw me do that he will kill me."  
  
"I am here." Ardeth said, concern was making his voice stern as he crouched beside his wife. "I will wait to kill you until you are on your feet."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciated that." Alex said wryly. He sat up, leaning into Rebecca as she slid an arm around his shoulders. "The bastard stole my bag."  
  
"What was in it?" Ardeth asked, rising to his full height as Rebecca and Alex stood.  
  
"Nothing important. Just some books I thought might be interesting. I keep the important stuff in my pockets."  
  
He patted said pockets, verifying that his papers and money were still where they belonged. He felt the lump of the box he had purchased and smiled, thinking that at least the gift he'd bought Emma was still with him.  
  
"It will be a disappointed thief then." Ardeth said, seeing the relief that filled his wife's face as the color returned to Alex's.  
  
"When did you get here?" Alex asked, wincing as a drum started up in his head. He was grateful for the company as they mad their way back through the throng.  
  
"We arrived at the museum shortly after you left. Amanda mentioned you were coming to the marketplace. We heard the commotion." Rebecca explained.  
  
"Of course, we knew it had to be you." Ardeth broke in, a grin lighting his usually serious face. "You are your father's son, after all."  
  
Alex grinned; wincing as the movement made his head aches that much more fiercely.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at Jonathan's:  
  
Jonathan perched on the edge of the table as Alex emptied his pockets; worry deepening the lines in his forehead as he watched his nephew. If anything happened to Alex while he was here, he'd never forgive himself. Neither would Rick. He did not relish the thought of what his brother-in- law might do were he to let anything happen to his son. He saw the cloth wrapped object that Alex set down and he reached over to pick it up.  
  
"What's this?" He asked, turning it in his hands.  
  
"A trinket box, I think." Alex replied, reassured that all his money and identification was still in his possession. "I thought Emma might like it."  
  
"Can I look?"  
  
"Go ahead." Alex said, even though Jonathan had already begun to unwrap it.  
  
"Good Lord, boy. Where did you find this?" Jonathan asked, horrified as he realized what he held in his hand.  
  
"At the market. Why? What's wrong Uncle Jon?"  
  
"You've found a bloody key, that's what is wrong." Jonathan said, his thumb pushing in the tiny button hidden in the side.  
  
It sprang open, revealing the familiar star-shaped pattern. 


	3. part 3

I still own nothing from the movies, unfortunately. I own Rebecca, Emma and Amanda.  
  
  
  
Sand. It was everywhere. It lay beneath the feet; it rode in the breeze that ruffled one's hair. It can find its way into your shoes, tent, and even into the food you eat. It was impossible to escape the sand; it was a constant friend in the desert. It was also an enemy. The sand can blind you; can even flay the skin from your bones if the wind is right. It can also cover overnight what one had spent the day before uncovering.  
  
Alex stepped out of his tent, scowling at the waste that had been camp the day before. Luckily they had thought to set the tents up in the shelter of an ancient building, so at least they had remained standing. But what had been beyond the lee of the building was scattered about as if an angry spirit had taken vengeance for their invasion of ancient Thebes. The fire pit was no longer visible, and their camels had scattered for the shelter of the city walls. He sighed, knowing they were going to lose a day digging for their own equipment, rather than for clues to the tomb that they sought.  
  
"Bloody hell." Alex said quietly, his hands on his hips as he surveyed the scene.  
  
"I haven't heard that phrase in a while." Rebecca said with a smile, stepping up in time to catch the scowl upon his face. "Not since the last time I saw Jonathan in Cairo, anyway."  
  
"You'll probably hear more of it before this day is finished, Aunt Becky." Alex replied, flashing an apologetic grin her way as they walked towards the mess. "I can't believe how quickly that sandstorm blew in."  
  
"I can." Jonathan said his tone ominous. "I've seen it, my dear boy. Imhotep-"  
  
"Is no longer." Rebecca reminded him.  
  
"Can you guarantee that?" Jonathan countered defensively.  
  
Ever since he'd pushed the button that had trigged open the box Alex had bought he'd been full of warnings about what had happened the last time they'd found a key. Further examination of the box and a comparison to the original key that Jonathan still possessed had revealed that while it was not an exact copy of the original key, it was similar enough as to leave little doubt to its purpose. It was meant to unlock something, what was yet to be revealed.  
  
"We saw his body disintegrate." Rebecca reminded, stooping to tug a knapsack free of the sand that had covered it.  
  
"That doesn't mean his spirit doesn't still exist." Jonathan pointed out. "Maybe he's looking for the book good old Thoth wrote himself, so he can conjure up a new body."  
  
"Or remove the curse the Medjai placed upon his soul." Amanda said quietly.  
  
Alex paused, looking back over his shoulder at his aunt with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"You think that would be something he'd want?" Alex asked with interest, using his foot to unbury the edge of a carton.  
  
"His soul has been damned to wander without rest for over 3,000 years." Amanda replied. "Wouldn't you want rest at some point, if you were him? Especially since the person you were cursed for betrayed all that you'd worked for?"  
  
"I guess since you put it that way." Alex agreed. "But then again, what if there was a way to become even more powerful than you'd been before?"  
  
"You forget one thing." Ardeth interrupted. "Without the Book of the Dead to raise him, he cannot get to the Book of Thoth."  
  
"You forget one thing, my dear." Rebecca corrected. "The Book of Thoth includes ALL the spells written by Thoth. If he also wrote the Book of the Dead."  
  
Some distance away, a man lowered his binoculars.  
  
"I've found them."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Alex hung over the ledge, trying to read the tiny hieroglyphics etched underneath the outcrop of rock. His balance was good, but Rebecca held her breath until he'd pulled himself back onto solid ground. She did not miss the gleam that was in his eyes as he rose, dusting himself off in the process. He strode over to the makeshift table they'd erected, and began to write furiously upon a sheet of paper.  
  
"I knew there'd be something." Alex muttered, his brow creased in thought as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "The Egyptians wrote down everything, it seems. Couldn't keep their secrets to themselves."  
  
"You have found something?" Ardeth asked, his brow furrowed at the thought of having another possible book that could be used to cause destruction.  
  
"It would appear that Ramses II ordered that Nefrekeptah's tomb be hidden." Alex said. "In order to prevent anyone attempting to obtain the Book of Thoth."  
  
"Ramses II, he was Seti I's son, wasn't he?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yes. He was also the father of Setna. He must have buried the tomb in order to protect his son from the threat against his family."  
  
"Ramses was also Nefretiri's husband." Amanda joined in.  
  
"It's a family reunion." Jonathan groaned. "Has anyone noticed we always come back to the beginning?"  
  
"That does seem to be the case, Uncle Jon." Alex agreed. "Maybe it's fate."  
  
"It's way past being coincidence, I'll tell you that." Jonathan said, smiling despite his obvious discomfort.  
  
"Did you find anything indicating where the tomb might be?" Ardeth asked as he bent down to peer at the words Alex had put to paper.  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Alex replied, wiping at his face with his kerchief. "It would take all the fun out of it if we found the answer that easily, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I have to disagree with that." Jonathan protested.  
  
Any further conversation was halted by the sound of approaching hoof beats.  
  
"Are we expecting anyone?" Rebecca asked, alarmed.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of." Alex said.  
  
He drew his pistol even as Ardeth drew his sword. They ran for the door, Jonathan following close behind with his own gun drawn as they stepped out into the sun. They could see a group of riders dismounting by the camp. One of the figures raised its arm in greeting, and a grin broke out on Alex's face as he began to run towards them.  
  
"Mum, Dad!" 


	4. part 4

Evy met him halfway and he swept her up into his embrace, swinging her around with a shout of laughter before setting her back on her feet. He kept his arms around her waist as she reached up to touch the face of the son she had not seen in 3 months. Her eyes glowed with happiness as she stood on tiptoe to press her cheek to his. She finally stepped back with a smile, her mother's concern at ease now that she'd seen him.  
  
"How did you know where we were?" Alex demanded, keeping an arm about her shoulders as they turned to face Rick's approach. "I wasn't going to cable you until I'd found something."  
  
"Jonathan was concerned." Evy replied. "He told us you'd been attacked. Your father insisted we come out right away, naturally."  
  
Rick arrived in time to hear this last comment and rolled his eyes, a signal to Alex that Evy had been the one frantic to get to Egypt so she could see for herself Alex was ok. Not that Rick's concern had been any less. This was shown in the firmness of the hug he gave his son. By this time the others had joined them and time was spent in greetings, with much hugging between the women as they turned toward the camp.  
  
"Wow. Did a raging group of Medjai run through here?" Rick asked with raised eyebrow as he surveyed the disarrayed campsite.  
  
"Sandstorm." Alex said in reply.  
  
"Must have been a big one."  
  
"It was. In fact, I haven't seen one so large since Imhotep." Jonathan said, his tone ominous.  
  
"I'll tell you everything over dinner." Alex promised when he saw Rick's confused expression. "Where's Emma?"  
  
"She's still in England." Rick replied as his expression sobered. "She's not very happy with us right now."  
  
"I can imagine." Alex said dryly. "You're going to spend the next year having to make it up to her, you know."  
  
"I know." Rick said with a sigh.  
  
The following afternoon:  
  
"How on earth did you think to look here?" Evy asked.  
  
Rick tensed as she leaned even further out over the ledge that Alex had hung off of the day before. His hands tightened around her waist in preparation to pull her back whether she was finished or not. He did not care for the precarious position she was in. Before he could make the decision she was pulling back on her own, turning her head to wink at him as the movement brought her into the circle of his arms. She could feel the tension in his body ease now that she was out of danger and she leaned against him briefly, reassuring him with her touch.  
  
"I'm not sure why I looked there." Alex replied with a shrug. "I just suddenly got the idea that it may be under there, that's all."  
  
Rick and Jonathan exchanged a glance. They both remembered how Evy's "ideas" usually led them straight into disaster. Rick silently hoped that his son had not inherited his mother's knack for getting into trouble, looked for or no. So far things did not look optimistic in that regard.  
  
"Don't ignore those ideas, Alex." Evy was saying as she dusted herself off. "A good archaeologist never ignores their intuition."  
  
"Is that what she calls it?" Jonathan murmured, earning an amused glance from Rebecca.  
  
"Have there been any leads on who may have attacked Alex?" Rick asked Ardeth quietly as the others continued out of the room.  
  
"There has been nothing, my friend." Ardeth said. "Alex believes it was a simple robbery."  
  
"Hopefully he's right." Rick said with a frown. "But I don't like the fact that the attack happened right after he found that key."  
  
"I agree. I stopped believing in coincidences the day I married into this family." Amanda said softly, startling both men who had been unaware of her until that moment.  
  
"Lailah." Ardeth said, using the name their father had given her. "I thought you had gone with the others."  
  
"I came back." She replied with a smile. "We should keep an eye on Alex. Someone knows he's working on something important. They didn't go for his money they went for his books. Everyone knows he's an O'Connell, and when there's an O'Connell in Cairo…"  
  
"Trouble is usually right behind." Rick finished grimly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The night breeze was cool and had a soothing quality after a hot day in the desert. Alex sat beside the fire, his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he pored over the notes he'd made that day. The breeze toyed with his hair and moved across the back of his neck, suddenly chilling like icy fingers that trailed down his back. He straightened, tensing as unease filled him. He stood, drawing his pistol and whipping around, only to see nothing behind him in the darkness. He held still, certain he had sensed a presence. He finally relaxed, returning his gun to its holster as he resumed his position beside the fire. He did not relax again though, his ears constantly pricked for any sound.  
  
High above the spirit Alex had sensed, unseen but definitely present, smiled an unseen smile as it slowly dissipated. The boy had sensed it. It had known that he would. The first time it had met the boy it had sensed his strength, and the power that had been passed down from his mother. It would bide its time, keeping watch until the boy found the book. Then it would make its move… 


	5. part 5

Alex stood before the crypt door, his head bent as he deciphered the tiny hieroglyphics etched into the ancient stone. He pulled his glasses out, sliding them into place before beginning to write down what he'd found. He heard a noise behind him and he stiffened before whirling around, his hand on the butt of the gun at his waist.  
  
"Alex, it's me." Rebecca said softly, alarmed at the pallor of his features. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"I'm sorry." Alex said with a sigh, dropping his hand from his weapon. "I haven't been sleeping well. I guess it's making me jumpy."  
  
Rebecca decided not to point out that he was more than jumpy. Over the last week she had noticed that he constantly looked back over his shoulder, almost as if he were being stalked. He was pale despite the harshness of the desert sun, and circles were developing under his eyes. He looked haunted, for lack of a better word, as if something were worrying him to the point of illness.  
  
"I brought you some water." Rebecca continued, handing out the canteen she carried. "You haven't come back since breakfast, I thought you might need it."  
  
"Thanks." Alex said, opening the cap and taking a healthy swig. "What time is it, Aunt Becky?"  
  
"Nearly three." She replied, noting the surprise on his face. "You are just like your mother, Alex. Once you get started on a project you forget everything, even the passing of time. You should come back to camp."  
  
"There's one more tomb on this hill that I want to check first." Alex said, replacing the cap on the canteen. "According to the map we found it should just be over there."  
  
Yesterday while exploring the palace Jonathan had found a secret room, hidden in a wall in the great hall. In this room there had been a painted map of the city and surrounding area, marking the placement of tombs. There were of course no names to go with the markings, so each one had to be checked and eliminated as a possibility. So far all they had found were a few tombs that had been raided years ago.  
  
"I'll go with you then." Rebecca said with a smile. "I feel the need for a walk. Your father and Uncle are arguing again."  
  
"Figures." Alex said with a laugh.  
  
Rebecca had voiced her concerns about Alex to Amanda, but had held back on talking to Rick and Evy until she was sure her nephew wasn't just tired from overwork. Amanda agreed that he seemed like a man possessed, almost as if he were being driven to find the tomb. The two women had agreed to keep an eye on him, taking care not to let him alone for too long. The desert could do strange things to the mind of a person left on their own too long, and neither woman wanted anything to happen to Alex.  
  
Alex slid his glasses into his pocket with one hand while rubbing his eyes tiredly with the other. He felt as if he hadn't slept in weeks, even though he went to bed each night and fell asleep immediately, waking only when daylight crept into his tent. As far as he knew he was sleeping through the night, except for the other morning when he'd woken to find he was fully dressed, even though he'd gone to bed in his usual night shirt.  
  
He shook himself, figuring he probably just forgot to change. That was what he was telling himself anyway. He had not brought it up to any of the others. His mother was worried enough about him after the attack in Cairo, and Uncle Jon's ramblings about Imhotep were not easing her worry at all. He did not care to add to that. He stopped, turning to Rebecca with a sigh.  
  
"You're right, we should head back." Alex said, surprising her with his sudden change of mind. "I am more tired than I thought. Hungry too. Maybe I can talk Aunt Mandy into making dinner."  
  
"It's your mother's turn to cook." Rebecca reminded him.  
  
A grimace crossed Alex's face before he could stop it, causing Rebecca to burst into laughter as he quickly hid it again. He grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders companionably as they headed for the camp.  
  
"I'll just beg Aunt Mandy to do it." Alex said with confidence. "She loves me too much to let me suffer."  
  
"Charmer." Rebecca said with affection.  
  
Ardeth watched them walk toward camp as Rick came up to stand beside him. He turned to his English friend with an expression of concern, placing his hand on his arm.  
  
"We need to talk." Ardeth said. "It is about your son."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The moon was high in the sky when Alex stepped from his tent. He stood with his hands on his hips, his keen gaze taking in the slumbering camp before turning and walking across the sand towards the dunes that surrounded the city. His gait was different, his steps were longer and more stiff-legged than normal, as if he weren't used to doing walking. He moved quickly and was soon out of sight.  
  
Rick and Ardeth chose that moment to follow, wanting to observe his movements before making their presence known. Rebecca had finally voiced her concerns to them, and Rick had been adamant that nothing was wrong with his son. He had only agreed to follow along with Ardeth to appease Evy, knowing that if he did not go she would be up and across the sands without him. He was actually surprised she had agreed to remain behind.  
  
They came upon him digging in the sand around a tomb door, using his hands even though there was a shovel at his side. He moved sluggishly, as if he was sleepwalking, and Rick felt a spurt of fear as he stepped forward.  
  
"Alex, what are you doing?" Rick asked, his voice like a gunshot in the night even though he'd spoken quietly.  
  
The figure that was his son paused, seeming to freeze in time. It seemed an eternity before his head turned in their direction. Rick recoiled in horror at the unholy gleam in his son's eyes, and a voice he thought never to hear again hissed out.  
  
"What the hell!" Rick exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly Alex slumped over, collapsing to the sand as if the life had gone out of him. Rick rushed to his son's side, turning him onto his back and pressing his fingers to the side of his throat to check for a pulse.  
  
"He's alive." Rick said. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"I wish I had not." Ardeth said gravely. "But it would seem that Jonathan was right. The Creature's spirit is in search of the book. And it's using your son to get to it." 


	6. part 6

I still own nothing from the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.  
  
Evy sat beside her sleeping son, her hand gently brushing his hair back from his forehead as she kept vigil over him. Her heart had nearly stopped when she'd spotted Rick carrying him over his shoulder, and had been by his side since he'd been laid down in the tent. His face had no color, and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. He seemed to be sleeping normally though, which brought her some measure of relief. Her hand stilled as he drew a sudden deep breath, and her hand cupped around his cheek as his eyelids fluttered. When they opened she had to force herself not to flinch back from the cold gaze that looked upon her.  
  
"Get out of my son." Evy said in Egyptian, her voice a fierce whisper. She'd slipped into the ancient language without hesitation, knowing it was Imhotep to whom she spoke.  
  
"I have use for your son."  
  
Hearing the smooth voice of Imhotep coming from Alex's lips made Evy cringe, though she hid it well. She did not want her son to see her fear, and think it was of him. She knew he was in there, that Imhotep was merely borrowing the space Alex occupied.  
  
"What use do you have for him?" Evy demanded, her tone becoming cold, as imperious as that of the princess whose life she had once lived. "You have nothing left to come back to, no one in this life that wants your return."  
  
"To be sure." Imhotep replied. If Evy was not mistaken there was a hint of pain in the smoothly spoken words. "Which is why I have need of your son. With him I can use the Book of Thoth."  
  
"To what end?" Evy asked, her fingers unconsciously tightening upon Alex's arm. "Even if you were to manage to come back, Rick and I would put you back in your grave."  
"Your choice of a mate is piteous." Imhotep said, a sneer in his voice. "Perhaps I should come back, if only to kill him."  
  
"You haven't managed to before." Evy said coldly, smiling grimly at the flash of anger in the eyes that were not her son's. "What do you plan with my son? What do you want with the Book of Thoth?"  
  
"To be free." Imhotep said simply. "There are spells in that book that no man has set eyes upon before. There has to be one that will allow me to die. You will help me."  
  
"Not as long as you hold my son's body to your will." Evy replied. "There will be no negotiations until you release your hold upon him."  
  
"You are not in a position to bargain, Princess." Imhotep said, his smile stretching Alex's lips grotesquely. "I can kill this body with a thought."  
  
As if to punctuate his words Alex's body suddenly arched, bowing off the cot he lay upon as a thin line of blood snaked out from his nose. Evy cried out, using her weight to keep Alex down as Rick and Ardeth burst into the tent. Rick had only a moment to register what was happening before a gust of wind swept around the tent, knocking him and Ardeth back as it blew out the door of the tent.  
  
"Is he alright?" Rick asked, his face paling as Evy wiped the blood from Alex's face.  
  
"For the moment." Evy answered, her voice shaking as much as her hands. "I think Imhotep's gone."  
  
"For good?" Jonathan asked from the doorway.  
  
"The sun is rising." Ardeth said slowly. "The power of the spirits dim with the coming of day. Alex will not be bothered as long as the sun is above the horizon."  
  
"What about when it's not?" Rick asked, his eyes full of helpless anger. "What do we do then?"  
  
Later that day:  
  
Jonathan stood, using his shovel as a crutch of support as he watched Alex wield his own shovel like a robot, methodically clearing away the sand that drifted up against the door of the tomb. His face shone with a layer of sweat, and he paused occasionally to mop at it with the kerchief he had waded into the front pocket of his shirt. Jonathan shoved his canteen towards him, his gaze serious as he watched his nephew take a drink.  
  
"You're going to kill yourself if you keep working like that, boy." Jonathan said as he took back the canteen that Alex thrust at him.  
"We need that book." Alex said, his expression set as he began to dig again.  
  
"It'll do you know good if you're too worn to use it."  
  
"I need it before I'm too worn to find it." Alex corrected, his breathing harsh with his exertion. "Unless you've got a miracle cure for possession, that book's my only chance."  
  
"Your Aunt Becky's working on something." Jonathan reminded him. "She's learned a lot of healing spells and stuff living with the Medjai. Some of them are meant to ward off spirits."  
  
"If I know Aunt Becky, she'll find it." Alex said, his expression softening a touch. "It's your turn to watch me, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it watching." Jonathan replied, uncomfortable. "Just thought you could use some company, that's all. Your mother's sleeping, and I thought you'd be lonely."  
  
"I know what you're doing, Uncle Jon." Alex said, sending a grin back over his shoulder. "I appreciate it. You don't have to apologize."  
  
Jonathan stepped forward, his hand coming down on Alex's shoulder. Alex paused, his expression inquiring as Jonathan nudged him aside.  
  
"If something happened to you, Rick would never forgive me." Jonathan said gruffly, bending to scoop up a shovel full of sand. "I brought you here. If anything happens to you, it'll be my fault."  
  
"You're not to blame for this, Uncle Jon." Alex replied. "How could you have known?"  
  
"I should have known." Jonathan answered. "Every time an O'Connell comes to Egypt..."  
  
The sound of metal hitting stone reverberated in both their ears, signaling that they'd hit a door. Alex leaned forward, his eyes squinting to make out the worn hieroglyphs etched into the rock.  
  
"Nefrekeptah." Alex read. "Uncle Jon, we've found something. Go get Mum."  
  
"I'm not leaving you by yourself." Jonathan refused, shading his eyes with his hand as he gazed out towards the camp. "Besides, they're already on they're way."  
  
Evy arrived looking flushed and breathless. Her gaze went straight to her son to ensure he was all right. Reassured though not entirely relieved she thrust her hand out, revealing the key that Alex had purchased in Cairo laying in her palm.  
  
"You're going to need this." She said, her gaze going to the door.  
  
Alex pushed the tiny button on the side, and the key opened up with a click. Ardeth tensed as Alex reached forward, fitting the key into the pattern below the symbol that spelled out the name of Nefrekeptah. It fit perfectly and as he turned the key the lock spun with it. He pushed forward and the door began to swing inward.  
  
In the west, the sun began it descent towards the horizon... 


	7. part 7

I still own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.  
  
Part 7  
  
Alex held his torch aloft as he stepped over the threshold of the long- sealed tomb. His nose wrinkled as the centuries old stale air assailed his nose, and he brought his hand up instinctively to shield his face as he stepped further into the dark chamber. Evy and Rick were close behind, and the combined light of their torches brought an almost warm glow to the room as the others filed in close behind.  
  
"Must be the maid's day off." Jonathan joked as their feet kicked up dust that hadn't been disturbed in centuries.  
  
Amanda squeezed his fingers in hers, understanding his need to lighten the tension. He took the situation just as seriously as the rest of them. He squeezed back, his gaze resting on hers for a moment before turning back to where Alex was approaching the sarcophagus.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Evy asked, leaning forward to peer over Alex's shoulder as he stared down at the stone coffin.  
  
"I think we need to open it." Alex said, his voice calm as he turned to look back at his mother. "Dad, can you give me a hand?"  
  
Rick stepped up, handing his torch to Evy as he positioned himself next to his son. He braced his hands against the side of the sarcophagus at the same time Alex did and they pushed, their combined weight and strength causing the lid to shift with a groan of protest that echoed in the stone chamber. Evy winced involuntarily as the sound filled her ears, meeting Ardeth's gaze as it continued, almost as if in protest of the actions of the men. When it did not halt she returned her gaze to her son and husband, her heart speeding up in fear as they shoved harder, causing the lid to crash to the ground and ending the screech of stone against stone. Alex coughed as the dust that swirled up tickled his nose and he bent forward to avoid it, sending his gaze down into the coffin to see the mummy, its arms wrapped securely around the object they'd sought.  
  
The book was bronze, with the familiar star shaped pattern emblazoned on the front cover. Hieroglyphics scrolled across the cover, and Alex reached forward to run his fingers across the tiny etchings as everyone gathered closer, eager for a glance at the book said to hold the secrets of the gods. He wrapped his fingers around the book, prying it free of the dead man's grasp taking care not to disturb the body more than was necessary. He brought it up past the edge of the sarcophagus pausing to rest it there as Evy peered over his shoulder in quiet awe.  
  
"So what do we do with it now?" Amanda asked, her voice seeming overly loud in the silence of the tomb.  
  
"We do what Imhotep says he wanted." Alex said grimly. "We look for a spell that will set him free of the curse. If that fails, we find one that will destroy him."  
  
"If he was telling the truth." Jonathan pointed out.  
  
"Even if he wasn't, that is what we should do." Rebecca replied. "Before he takes over Alex again, and forces him to do what he wants. If he told the truth, then we'd be doing what he wants, and he may leave Alex alone."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Rick asked. "Leave Alex alone. What do we do then?"  
  
Alex suddenly stiffened, fingers tightening on the book as he fought the weakness stealing over his body. He turned, thrusting the book into Ardeth's arms as he staggered forward, bending as if the weight of the world were falling upon his back. Rick caught him by the arms, gripping hard as he stared down into his son's sweating face.  
  
"Rebecca." Ardeth said, the only one who's expression held no horror as he looked to his wife.  
  
Rebecca stepped forward, her arm raised as she sprinkled what appeared to be dust upon Alex's hand, ancient words coming from her lips as Alex's eyes went dark and his expression went cool and impassive. Words snarled out of his lips as his body fought against the grip that Rick maintained upon his arms. Evy stepped back in horror as his eyes rolled back in his head, showing only the whites as spittle ran from the side of his mouth. Rebecca finished the incantation as she slipped an amulet over his head, her hand resting briefly on his forehead as tears shimmered in her eyes. Alex's body went abruptly slack, causing Rick to stagger as he suddenly bore the full weight of his son.  
  
"Alex!" Evy cried, rushing to Rick's aid. She slid her arms about her son's waist, taking some of his weight as Jonathan stepped up from behind.  
  
"Is he ok?" Amanda asked, her hands trembling despite the grip they held on her shirt. "What happened, Rebecca? What did you do?"  
  
"Less than I expected to." Rebecca said, her pale face belying her words. "Alex helped a great deal. He fought. Imhotep didn't have time to catch full hold before the spell did its work."  
  
"You've learned more than I thought." Amanda said quietly. "I thought you only knew healing spells."  
  
"In our line of work, its good to know more." Rebecca said simply. "Alex will be fine. He's merely sleeping. The spell should protect him, for a time. I don't know how long. Imhotep is very powerful."  
  
"Let's get Alex to his tent." Rick said. "Then we need to decide where to go with this book."  
  
"It needs to be with the others." Ardeth said, taking Evy's place on the other side of Alex. "The Medjai city is protected from the intrusion of unwanted spirits. We will be safe there while we find how to defeat the Creature."  
  
"First we have to get there." Jonathan said ominously. "I wouldn't be surprised if something tried to stop us."  
  
"Bite your tongue." Amanda scolded, taking the first steps up out of the tomb. "Oh dear."  
  
She stopped so abruptly Jonathan came up against her. Only his arms about her waist kept them both from toppling over. He looked up to see the view of the campsite was obscured by the largest sandstorm he'd ever seen. He backpedaled quickly, pulling Amanda through the doorway before closing it as quickly as its weight allowed.  
  
"We're not going anywhere." 


	8. part 8

Sorry it took so long, I have had MAJOR block on this story!  
  
I still own nothing.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"There's got to be another way out of here." Rick said, turning to eye the walls of the tomb.  
  
"Sometimes the workers built a back door, so they could get out after the doorway was sealed." Evy agreed. "The trick is finding it. If there is one."  
  
Jonathan stepped up to the wall, his fingers running over it even though he was fairly certain they wouldn't find anything. Evy joined him, sending a worried glance over to where Alex was sitting, his color slowly returning as Rebecca sat beside him with her hand in his. He rose to his feet as Evy turned back, earning a sharp glance from Rick as he too began to search.  
  
"You ok?" Rick asked, pausing a moment to lay his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"For now." Alex said, a smile twisting his lips despite the seriousness of the situation. "Don't worry Dad, we'll figure this out."  
  
"We always do." Rick muttered, his hand forming a fist against the wall.  
  
He hit, hoping to ease his frustration even though the impact brought a jolt of pain to his fingers. The force of his blow caused a rain of dust to fall upon their heads, causing Jonathan to scowl as he brushed it out of his eyes. He looked up, his eyes narrowing at the split that appeared in the wall. It had not been there before.  
  
"We need a chisel." Evy said in a hushed voice as she put her hand up to the crack in the wall. "There's a breeze!"  
  
"My tool kit is over here." Alex said, turning to search for it in the dim light. The sound of metal ringing against stone made him wince as it echoed in the tomb, almost painful in its intensity. He turned back to see the wall now had a huge hole in it, with Rick standing before it with an upraised crowbar in his hands. "Then again, maybe Dad's got it covered."  
  
Rick swung again; putting his frustration at their situation into is as the crowbar hit stone again, knocking an even bigger hole into the wall. Jonathan began pushing at loose stones, knocking them aside with an energy that matched Rick's. Amanda stepped forward, placing a hand on Evy's arm, leaning in to whisper as Evy looked at her.  
  
"Maybe we should look at the book." Amanda suggested, keeping her voice low. "If we can't get out of here we may need it."  
  
"I know." Evy answered. "Alex has the key."  
  
"According to legend all one has to do is read it to absorb its power." Amanda reminded. "All the magic contained in that book will make whoever reads it the most powerful magician ever."  
  
"Then we have to be careful who reads it, don't we." Evy said grimly. "How are we supposed to decide that?"  
  
"It may be decided for us." Amanda said quietly. "If we can't find a way to defeat Imhotep without the book, we'll have no choice."  
  
"No choice for what?" Rebecca asked, having overheard the statement as she stepped up.  
  
On the other side of the room Alex faltered, feeling a weakness wash over him that he fought back immediately. He had a feeling time was short, Imhotep's assault upon him was growing stronger. He clutched the amulet Rebecca had given him in his fist, directing the force of his anger at the spirit assailing him. He could feel Imhotep relent, but knew it was too much to hope that he'd given up.  
  
Rick took the torch Jonathan held out to him, extending it into the dark opening they'd made in the wall. Nothing untoward was revealed in the flickering light, and he took the first step in holding his breath. When nothing happened he gestured for the others to follow. Ardeth followed up the group with a torch of his own, providing more light to help show the way. Ardeth and Rick looked to each other, gazes meeting in unspoken agreement that this was the way to go. Rick took the first step in, leaving the others to follow, one at a time, with Ardeth bringing up the rear.  
  
Rebecca clutched the book to her chest tightly, her heart racing as she felt the power emanating from its form. This book was definitely more than the other two combined. You could feel that a god had touched it; the book nearly vibrated with the energy flowing through it. As they walked into even deeper darkness she could see a faint glow emanating from its cover, the bronze emitting a dim red light. As they moved further away from the tomb the glow intensified, and was soon providing as much light as one of the torches. She glanced back at Ardeth over her shoulder, and he frowned fiercely when he saw that her face was clearly illuminated by the book.  
  
"Either it likes you Rebecca, or its protesting being taken from its hiding place." Amanda said, her voice calm despite the anxiety in her eyes. "Either possibility is…"  
  
"How long do you suppose this tunnel is?" Jonathan asked as he hurried to keep pace with Rick, whom was quite a distance ahead checking for possible booby traps.  
  
"I didn't have time to map it out, Jonathan." Rick snapped, the strain of the evening beginning to show on his face.  
  
"I was wondering for Alex's sake." Jonathan replied, reminding himself that Rick was worried about his son and that was the source of his irritation. "He's beginning to look quite pale. We're going to have to stop to read the book soon."  
  
"I know." Rick agreed, sending an apologetic glance Jonathan's way. Despite all the things the man did to irritate him, he always looked out for his niece and nephew. "I want to get as far away from that tomb as we can. I don't know if it will help, but I'll feel better if we can get a safe distance away."  
  
"Maybe Rebecca can try that spell again." Jonathan muttered, turning back toward the group.  
  
Each step Alex took seemed to take forever, and left him feeling as if he'd lifted a large weight off the ground only to set it down again. Sweat ran down his face, and he ran his hand across his eyes, patting his pocket to feel if his glasses were still there. They were. At least one small thing was going well. He pulled his watch out of another pocket, squinting in the darkness to see the time. They'd been walking for at least an hour now, and he could see by the expression on his mother's face that she had no idea where this corridor led, if it led anywhere at all. They could be walking into even more danger without realizing it. There was little choice in the matter, however. They could not go back. He shoved the watch back into his pocket, mopping his face with his sleeve and hoping there was water at the end of this tunnel. They'd been cut off from camp, and that meant from their supplies. He had only a small amount of water in his canteen, if they came out in open desert there was little chance they'd survive without water. They'd die of thirst…unless Imhotep got to them first.  
  
Rick slowed his step as the light from his torch, dim now, seemed to reflect back at him. It was almost as if the rays were hitting up against…a wall! He forgot to call a halt in his amazement as he came to an abrupt stop, stumbling forward as Jonathan crashed into him from the back. He bit back an oath, knowing Jonathan was not at fault this time. He held the torch aloft and its light played across the unblemished, painted scene on the wall before him.  
  
"This is the way out." Alex translated, reading the ancient words that looked as if they had been painted the day before.  
  
"Does it say where it leads?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yes." Alex confirmed. "And you'll never believe where we are."  
  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ 


	9. part 9

I still own nothing from the Mummy or The Mummy Returns.  I do own Rebecca and Amanda.

(Oh my goodness, is the ball rolling on this story again?  I hope so!)

Chapter 8

They stepped out into more darkness, but as those torches made their way out of the tunnel more light illuminated the room, revealing the place that Alex had read on the wall.

"Dear lord, we're back in bloody Hamanaptra."  Jonathan said with a scowl.  

"It would appear so."  Evy said softly as she looked about the room.

How fitting that it should end where it began was Ardeth's thought as he helped Rick light the torches about the room.  For he had no doubt that it would end here, in the City of the Dead.  He watched his wife set the book on the altar, leaving both hands upon it as she surveyed the room.  His heart swelled with pride at the way she was handling the threat of Imhotep, it had been very resourceful of her to combine two spells in order to come up with one that would help Alex.  She had come a long way from the woman who had been scared to take a chance on her heart, afraid that she was not worthy of his love.

Evy too was watching Rebecca, but the thoughts running through her head were more practical.  She walked over to Ardeth, placing her hand on his sleeve to get his attention.  When he looked down at her she spoke.

"She needs to read the book."  Evy said quietly.  "She needs to do it before Imhotep arrives."

"We agreed we needed to be careful about who we chose."  Ardeth replied, concern making his expression serious as he looked over to where his wife had turned to Alex.  "Why do you think we should choose Rebecca?"

"Because she already knows much.  Denari taught her all she knows.  She has power already, and hasn't let it corrupt her.  She's the only one here who is qualified."  Evy explained.  "She's also Medjai, and who better to hold the secrets of the universe than one of your own?"

Ardeth continued to stare at his wife as Evy's words washed over him.  The words mad sense, but he could not help but feel a touch of worry about what effect such power would have upon his wife.  Rebecca felt the strength of his gaze resting upon her and she looked up to find both her husband and Evy staring at her and she quirked an eyebrow questioningly.  Ardeth lowered his gaze to the book that rested beneath her hands, the back up to her face as Evy gestured with her hands.  Rebecca's breath caught in her throat as she realized what Ardeth was asking her to do.  She looked down at the book that pulsed with power beneath her hands, jumping with nervousness when Alex laid the open key within the lock.

"Go ahead Aunt Becky."  He said with an encouraging smile despite the fact that his eyes were ringed with exhaustion.  "Read the book.  Before its to late."

The lock clicked audibly, sounding incredibly loud in the sudden silence of the chamber.  When it stopped the silence was just as deafening, the only sound being Alex's footsteps as he stepped back away from the altar.  Amanda gripped Jonathan's hand tightly, her lip caught between her teeth as Rebecca opened the first page of the book.  Dim red light spilled out from the open pages, illuminating Rebecca's face as she leaned over the book and began to read….

It didn't take long.  Rebecca felt as if her mind were gripped in a giant vise that squeezed harder with each work she read.  Her eyes widened as each word she read disappeared from the page, leaving a blank slate behind as she turned the next page.  She staggered as the vise in her head tightened, causing Ardeth to step forward as a thin line of blood leaked from her nose.  She held up a hand to ward him off as she turned the final page, her eyes narrowing as she forced herself to read the final words.

Ardeth felt Evy's hand on his arm restraining him as he fought the urge to step forward.  Rebecca threw her head back, her mouth opening in a scream as a burst of light came from the book, streaming into her eyes and connecting her to the pages for what seemed an eternity to Ardeth but what was really only a matter of moments, ending when the book suddenly disappeared in a little poof that had Alex blinking and Ardeth racing forward as Rebecca braced herself against the altar.  He laid his hand upon her shoulder and nearly winced at the incredible amount of power he could feel pulsing under his hand.  Rebecca turned, smiling up at him as he used his thumb to wipe the blood from her face.

"Are you alright?"  He asked with concern as she turned to look out at the chamber.

"Yes."  She said with a smile.  "I know what to do."

A wind swirled into the chamber, signaling them all that Imhotep had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Rebecca held up a hand and said a single, sharp word that brought Ardeth's head up…his gaze narrowed at the shimmering image that began to form before the altar. His hand went to the sword at his hip but Rebecca's hand on his arm stayed him. As Imhotep became solid he could see why…his body was banded in golden ropes that shimmered with power. He was solid, but unable to break free of the bonds Rebecca had placed upon him.

"Release me." Imhotep demanded his gaze furious as he stared at her.

"I plan to." Rebecca said smoothly, unflinching as she met his gaze. "You'll be freed from the curse of the Hom Dai."

Imhotep's face, though suspicious and angry, held a touch of hope as he saw the power radiating through her. Ardeth kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, but nodded in respect to Rebecca as he took a step back, allowing her full reign. Alex stood straighter as he felt Imhotep's hold on him ebb…it was not fully gone, but the fight to seize control was lessened. Rick saw his son's renewed strength and he met Evy's gaze, the two of them stepped closer to their son, surrounding him with their support.

"You will not be free from punishment however." Rebecca warned her voice and eyes cold as she stared at him. "Once your soul is freed, you will be facing Ma'at."

Imhotep lowered his gaze to the floor, accepting that his life and his actions would be judged in the afterlife, and odds were his heart would weigh the scales heavily. It was better to bring an end to this, rather than remain trapped in the torment that was the Hom Dai. When he raised his head again Rebecca could see the acceptance in his eyes, and he nodded slightly.She stepped away from the altar, leaving the now-blank book behind. She began to speak and Evy's head snapped up as she heard the words…they were higher than the language of the kings, her past self recognized it as the language of the gods. Rebecca's powers were from the highest indeed because it would take the power of a god to remove the curse of the Hom Dai.

Imhotep's bonds began to glow, the color going from gold to silver as light poured out of them and began to wash over his body. His head went back and his mouth opened as black mist poured out of it, swirling around the room before diving arrow-like into the murky pool of water surrounding the altar. Imhotep dropped to his knees, free of the ropes but unable to move as his body began to age before their eyes….from that of a well-toned man in his prime to that of a shriveled old man, before even that was gone, and all that remained was a pile of bones. Rick stepped forward and nudged the pile with his rifle, smiling in grim satisfaction when they disintegrated into a pile of ash.

Evy turned as Alex stepped forward. His back was straight, and the trademark O'Connell grin was firmly in place as he approached the altar. He reached Rebecca and swept her up in a hug, swinging her around in a circle before setting her down and placing a huge kiss on her mouth.

"Have I mentioned you're my favorite aunt?" He teased turning to gently push her into a waiting Ardeth's arms.

"Just don't tell Amanda." Rebecca warned, sagging gratefully into Ardeth's embrace. Weakness was beginning to invade her body and she knew she'd sleep well that night.

"I heard." Amanda said with a laugh. "Don't worry; next time I bake I'll be his favorite again."

"Charmer." Evy said with a laugh as she ran her hands over Alex's face. He was pale and looked exhausted, but the light was back in his eyes, and she knew her son would be fine. "Just like his father."

"I'll consider that a compliment." Alex said as he spied his father thoroughly stomping the ashes into the ground. He was taking no chances.

"More like a complaint." Jonathan said with a smirk as they headed for the exit. "It would be a compliment if they said you were like me."

The sound of Rick's protest and the group's laughter echoed through the ancient city as they left. No one looked back, and no one saw the blank Book of Thoth begin to glow with light, shining brighter and brighter until it burst like a firework, leaving nothing in its wake but a singed place on the stone.

The End.


End file.
